Cosplay Pair
by btamamura
Summary: Every year Donut attends an anime convention, he always has the same character choice. This year, he wants Caboose to be the love interest. Contains language. Slash. Pastry Train. Donut x Caboose.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters. They are the property of Rooster Teeth, etc. I also do not own the series featured in this fic, it belongs to its respective creator. I will not say it here as it's a spoiler._

**Notes: **_**Another Pastry Train fic! This was inspired by a special video featuring Red team talking about anime conventions, and we learn who Donut likes cosplaying as. A funny thought crossed my mind concerning it and what if he got Caboose to cosplay as the love interest, so this fic was born.**_

_**Warnings include - Language (naturally), slash (Donut x Caboose is the main pairing), possible OOC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Donut was excited. The next anime convention was approaching, and he'd pre-purchased his ticket. But, the best thing of all was that Caboose was going to join him that year.

He'd been working on his latest cosplay for months. Sure, he'd done that same character numerous times, but he had to keep adjusting it because of his cosplay choice frequently upgrading their costume. "I know! I should see if Caboose will cosplay as _him_!" It was after battle-hours, meaning he was fine to go to Blue base for a little while. Well, as fine as he could be if he didn't get caught.

He slipped on his armour (better to be safe than sorry) and slipped out of the base.

Wash was cleaning the dishes after the Blue team had eaten their dinner. He heard the footsteps outside. "Who goes there? I will shoot you if you're from Red team! We're not having a cease-fire right now!"

Donut poked his head in the window. "Hello, Wash!"

"Oh. Um...ahem." He suddenly felt awkward about the threat he'd made considering his past with Donut. "Hello, Donut. I take back the threat."

"It's fine. Is Caboose there?"

"He went to his room to do more drawing. You know, I wasn't lying about it not being a cease-fire."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to Caboose for a while."

He sighed. "You're lucky we let you two get away with it because you're a couple. Go on. If you see Tucker, let him know I granted access."

"Thank you!" He hurried around to the front of the base and through the door.

Caboose was humming happily as he drew another picture. He was laughing slightly. It was a simple drawing of Tucker with stink lines. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in! Unless you're Tucker!"

Donut chuckled as he opened the door and entered the room. "Still merciless to him, I see."

"Donut!" He scrambled onto his feet so he could hug his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, lifted him and spun around twice.

He gave Caboose a quick kiss before he was set back on the ground. "Hello, Caboose!"

"I thought this was a stop-the-fires time, so how come you're here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the anime convention."

"Oh, okay!" He took his hand and led him to the cot. "Sit down and we can talk."

"Alright." He sat down, Caboose right beside him. "You know how I like cosplaying as that character."

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that since you're joining me this year, you could dress up as the love interest."

"Okay!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I love you, and your character loves who I will be, and you love me! It makes a lot of sense."

"Oh, thank you, Caboose! We'll be a perfect pair at the con!"

"Yay! I like pears!"

Donut smiled sweetly. He knew they wouldn't have much longer, so he quickly gave Caboose the details about the character he was to cosplay as. "Understand?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, good. Now, I'd better get going before my team comes over here guns blazing. Even if it is me."

"Kiss goodbye?"

"Naturally!" He hugged him and allowed their lips to meet. It was just a quick kiss, so they kept it chaste. He pulled back and gave him one more kiss on the cheek. He then got to his feet. "Well, I should get going now."

"Before you do, I made a new picture." He held it up. "Like it?"

He couldn't help but laugh and ruffle his boyfriend's hair affectionately. "Yep, still merciless towards Tucker." He started to leave the room. "See you tomorrow, Caboose!"

"Okay! Bye-bye, Donut! I love you!"

"I love you too!" He closed the door after himself and made his way out of the base.

At breakfast the next time they all awoke from their slumber, Wash turned to Caboose. "So, what did Donut need to say so urgently?"

"He wants me to join him in cosplay for that anime connection."

"_Convention_," Tucker corrected.

"What will you cosplay as?" Wash asked.

"We'll be lovers from a series Donut likes. He always cosplays as that character, and this year, I'll be the boyfriend," Caboose explained.

"Uh-huh. But, what series is it? Would I know it?"

Tucker laughed. "Dude, unless you sat there and watched a morning anime that featured high school girls who became sailors and fought monsters, I doubt it."

Wash turned to Tucker. "I do know that one after all."

"That's embarrassing, Dude."

"Your description made it pretty clear you're too familiar with it yourself."

"Only because Donut made us watching a fuckin' marathon of every episode and movie! And in Japanese!"

"Then, how did you know it was a morning anime? Hm?"

"Shut up."

Wash smirked. "You did watch it as a child, didn't you?"

"Did you?"

"It couldn't be helped; I had a friend who forced me to." He turned back to Caboose. "So, you're the love interest? Wait. Then, that means Donut is..."

Tucker nodded. "Be prepared to witness the next most horrifying thing you've ever seen after Officer Hotpants."

"Did you have to revive that memory...?" Wash wished he could forget that time he'd accidentally walked in on Caboose and Donut in the middle of an intimate moment involving role-play. "Seriously...? My life was actually perfect when I was sure I'd forgotten all about it..."

"Donut looks really pretty in the cosplay!" Caboose insisted. "Anyway, I need help with my costume."

"Okay. Well, you're Tuxedo Mask. I think the name says it all."

"Okay!" He finished his cereal and drank his orange juice. He then hurried into his room.

"We're not battling today, so stay out of your armour!"

"Okay!"

Donut poked his head through the window. "Hello, Wash! This must be the second time I've seen you doing dishes when I come over."

"Hello, Donut. It's Tucker's turn, but he decided he needed to refresh his mind immediately after our breakfast conversation." He rinsed off the plate. "Caboose is in his room working on the cosplay."

"Alright, thanks!" He did as he had before their slumber hours.

Caboose had finished colouring the mask he was going to wear for the costume. He heard the knock on the door. "Come in! If you're Tucker, go away!"

Donut entered the room and closed the door after himself. "I brought my costume over! How's yours going?"

"I finished it!" He held up his latest masterpiece.

Donut blinked twice in confusion.

"It's a tuxedo mask. That's my costume."

He saw the mask was indeed coloured much like a tuxedo. He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Sorry for laughing, but that's not the right costume...still, it's very cute."

Caboose smiled. At least Donut liked it. "But, if it's wrong, then what's not wrong? Wash said that if I'm Tuxedo Mask, then my costume was that."

"No, silly. The costume is a tuxedo _and_ a mask."

"Oh. Well, now I feel silly." He was still smiling when he said that.

He wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you make your costume. Then, we can show everyone how we look as the loving pair."

"Okay!"

"I brought over some necessary clothing we can modify."

"Yay!"

Tucker closed the fridge door and cracked open the can. "They've been pretty quiet today. What do you suppose they're up to?"

Wash sighed. "Working on Caboose's costume, I suppose. I saw Donut had a couple of bags with him."

"Well, I've stocked up on plenty of porn to work as brain bleach if you need it later."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might actually take up your offer this time."

"You think you'll be that scarred huh?"

"I'd prefer not to take any chances."

It had taken all day, but the costume was finally ready. Donut changed into his. "Come on, let's go show Wash and Tucker what a perfect pair we make!"

"Okay! Then, we should show Grif with two fs, Simon and Captain Sergeant!"

"Great idea! They shouldn't miss out on seeing this!" He took Caboose's hand and led him out of the room.

Wash and Tucker were quietly conversing with each other, when they suddenly heard a high-pitched voice calling out "MOON ETERNAL...MAKE UP!"

_Oh, shit...they're showing the costumes..._ Tucker thought in dread.

Donut was the first to enter the kitchen, wearing his Eternal Sailor Moon cosplay. He even had her staff in hand. "I am Sailor Moon, and I am a champion on justice! And on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means you!" He was doing all of the hand gestures while reciting Sailor Moon's entrance speech.

Wash relaxed a little. The skirt wasn't so short it showed anything he'd prefer not to see, and Donut's legs had been waxed, so no problems with hairy legs either. "That's...actually a pretty good costume, Donut."

"Thanks! I worked real hard on catching every necessary detail for this one!" He then switched back to the high-pitched voice. "We're in trouble! Where is Tuxedo Mask? Where is the one I love who also helps save me when I'm in trouble?"

Caboose entered the kitchen. "I'm Tuxedo-For-A-Mask! I shall save Sailor's Moon so then she can stop the baddie from doing mean things like hurting puppies!"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're Tuxedo Mask, and he's Sailor Moon."

"I said that, don't interrupt!" Caboose scolded, going out of character.

Donut crossed his arms. "Tucker, that wasn't very nice. This is his first time as Tuxedo Mask, he needs practice."

"Did you make that costume as well?" Wash asked.

"Mostly, yeah. Like it?"

"It's not bad at all."

"Yay! Glad you like it!" He turned to Caboose. "Come on, Caboose! Uh, I mean..." Back to the high-pitched voice. "Come on, Tuxedo Mask; let us display our costumes so evil will know to fear us!" As he led Caboose out of the kitchen, he started quietly singing the dubbed theme song. "_Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight..._"

"I'll be off bleaching my mind now," Tucker commented as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It wasn't that bad. At least he had the decency to shave his legs."

"Wax. He doesn't shave, he waxes."

"Ah."

They were in Donut's room. They'd received some mixed reactions from Red team (mainly _ahh, my eyes!_ in regards to Donut's costume, while Caboose was told he looked sharp). Donut was pouting slightly. "They lack taste."

"I think you look really nice in that costume, Sailor Donut."

"You too, Tuxedo Caboose." He smirked playfully. "But, I think you look even better out of it." He ignored the shouts coming from Simmons' room to take their naughty game elsewhere.


End file.
